Bubbly
by Fayejase
Summary: After a long day of Christmas shopping, Lily decides to make a cuppa and have a nice, long bath in her cozy townhouse. Her husband decides to join her. Loving ensues. AU. Modern day. Sweet and short.


Snow flurries catch in Lily's hair as she ambles down the cobblestone street of Soho, London. Shopping bags hang on her arms. Her little neighborhood is charming at this time of year. Christmas lights twinkle merrily at her, lighting the night sky. She can hear laughter and music from with in the restaurants and shops that line the street.

She reaches the gate to her walkway and pushes her way through, listening to the familiar creek of the iron hinges. Her front garden is decorated beautifully, thanks to her husband and a little bit of holiday magic. White string lights are wrapped around every tree and shrub and hang from the roof and gate. Her door and stoop are draped with fresh green garland adorned with pinecones and winter berries. Wreathes tied up with big red bows hang artfully from her windows and front door. Her townhome, dusted with glistening white snow, is as quaint and picturesque as a ginger bread house.

Her gas lit lanterns give her enough light to fish her keys out of her bag. She turns the key in her doorknob, swings her black front door open, and steps inside. She hears a light puttering against her hardwood floors as she bends down to grab the mail that was dropped into the mail slot. A tiny ginger kitten with a bushy tail grazes himself against her leg, purring and mewling for attention.

Lily scratches him behind his ear gently. "Hello Alfie, are you hungry?"

He meows at her. She takes that as a yes.

Lily places her purse on the entry way table and tosses her keys in to the bowl sitting there for that very purpose. She removes the shopping bags from her arms and takes off her coat, placing them into the french pine cupboard of her entryway. She knows it is a safe hiding place for the Christmas presents as her husband, James, will throw his coat over the stand alone chair next to the cupboard when he gets home. Where she is nice and neat he is chaos personified.

She walks through her house clicking on a few lamps as she makes her way into her kitchen to feed Alfie. When she enters the kitchen, Alfie is already sitting on the counter behind his bowl waiting patiently for her. She grabs the cup from the canister and scoops a hefty amount of food into his bowl before patting his head and leaving him to his dinner.

Lily turns her stove on to prepare a cup of tea. She pops a tea bag into her favorite mug that her mum gave her for her birthday last year. Once the kettle begins to whistle, she pours the water into her mug, adding a splash of milk and three cubes of sugar, and mixes the tea with a cheerful clink of her spoon against the porcelain.

She grasps the mug in between her fingers, warming them, and takes a generous sip. She loves the way the hot liquid slides down her throat, easing her into a sense of calm.

"I'm going to take a bath, Alfie." She calls out to her kitten.

Taking her cuppa with her, she wanders upstairs and into her bedroom. She enters her ensuite and begins to light the candles surrounding her tub and vanity before lighting a fire in their bathroom fireplace. She runs a bath and drizzles a touch of rose scented bubble bath into the steaming water, watching the bubbles form and foam in her clawfoot tub.

As the bath fills Lily draws her hair up into a messy knot on top of her head, wayward strands frame her face loosely. She connects her phone to her bluetooth speaker and clicks on her comfort playlist. The jazzy melody of I Love You For Sentimental Reasons by Linda Ronstadt begins to swirl through the air. Lily hums along as she slips off her cream cable knit jumper and blue jeans.

She dips a toe into the water to test the temperature. It's deliciously warm, so she slinks down into the bath and rests her back against the side of the tub, purring in appreciation of the soothing aroma. Once the tub is up to her collarbone with swirling bubbles she turns off the tap, rests her head back, and closes her eyes.

Lily relaxes into her thoughts, reminiscing on the year she's had that is coming to a close. Getting engaged to James last Christmas and then married two months ago has to be the most wonderful of her memories. Her heart swells with love of the thought of her husband. He has shown her time after time how incredible he really is. She knows no better man. He is loving, and kind, and sweet beyond measure. The next of her favorite memories would be moving into their first home together and getting their precious kitten, Alfie. James insisted on getting a cat with ginger fur due to his fixation for red heads. Lily giggles at the memory of James picking Alfie out of the litter.

Her reverie is interrupted by a light tapping of the door. Lily turns her head to look over her shoulder to see her handsome husband stepping through the threshold of their bathroom with said red headed cat cradled delicately in his arms. James gives her a smile, eyes twinkling behind his black framed rectangular specs. Her heart constricts in love for him.

"Good evening, my love. May I ask what is so funny?" He leans over and places a sweet kiss to her lips. She raises her chin to meet him in the middle. She tastes beer on his lips.

"Hey." She gives him a second kiss. "I was just remembering the day we picked Alf out at the pet store and how you refused to get anything other than the red one."

James chuckles and sets Alfie down on the chair by the window. He then pulls his dark green jumper over his head and throws it on the chair above the cat, leaving him in just his white under tee. He takes a seat on the ground with his back against the tub before looking at her over his shoulder with a smirk and a wink. "What can I say? I have good taste." He runs his index finger back and forth along her forearm that rests on the tubs edge. She giggles. His words are a little slurred and dragged out. She loves when James is tipsy. He's always so much more flirty and promiscuous in his wording.

Her arm tingles at the sensation. She immediately relaxes at his touch, closing her eyes and laying her head back. "Mmm." Lily hums in complete contentment. "That you do."

James chuckles lightly and she smiles at the sound. Just being in his presence makes her feel so good. She adores her husband. And she appreciates how he makes her feel.

"So what did you get up to today, my darling wife?" He asks as he continues to stroke her arm with his fingers.

"Did a little Christmas shopping."

James turns his body around and quirks a sly smile at her. "Get anything for me?"

Lily gives him flirty wink. "So how was your pint with the boys? It's been so long since we had them over."

James rolls his eyes and gives her a quick peck on the lips. "Nice change of subject there, love." He begins to twirl his fingers through her bath water and offers her an indulgent smile. "And they were over just last Saturday. Not even a week ago."

She pouts. "I miss them."

He rolls his eyes again but has a large grin on his face. "Well Sirius did mention something about coming over tomorrow so you could teach him how to make your blueberry muffins. Remus is going to help me get some firewood while you two do that."

Lily squeals and claps her hands together, causing a bit of water to lapse out of the tub and onto her husband. His mouth opens in shock. Lily covers her mouth with a hand to hide her laughter but his adorably shocked face does not help her cause. She begins to openly giggle at him.

A hot expression crosses his face as droplets of water run down his nose and lips. He arches an eyebrow at her. "Are you laughing at me?"

Oh man. That look. Does things to her. She shrugs her shoulders coquettishly, turning her chin into her shoulder and smiling at him.

He clenches his jaw and pounces. He grabs her outstretched leg on the edge of the tub and begins to tickle her foot relentlessly. Lily screeches girlishly and tries to pry her foot away from him but he is much stronger than her. He throws his head back in laughter as he watches her with complete love and affection in his warm golden eyes.

"James," she gasps for air. "Please stop!" She can't control her laughter as she begs and pleads for him to stop.

His fingers continue to tickle her foot and leg. "Just say the magic words, love."

"Never!" She shouts. Tears begin so stream down her face. Her wiggling has caused a lot more of the water to splash onto the floor.

He laughs. "Then I'm afraid I can't stop."

She tries to hold her breath but to no avail she must speak the magic words to get him to stop tickling her.

"Ugh, fine!" She takes as deep of a breath as she can. "James Potter is a sex god!"

He immediately stops torturing her. She lays her head back as she pants for breath.

"I knew I was good in bed, love, but a sex god?"

She can hear his booming laughter. She gives him a good glare and splashes him in the face.

Now her husband is completely drenched in water. His white and see through shirt clings to the toned muscles of his upper half. She can see each and every definition of his chest. He narrows his eyes at her before rising from the floor slowly. She watches his every move keenly as he removes his glasses from his face and throws them to the chair with Alfie. His gaze is captivating as he peels the wet shirt over his head and drops it to the ground. A cheeky smile grazes his lips as he toes off his boots and begins to unbutton his _not so roomy_ trousers.

"Love?" He asks. His voice low and rumbling and seductive.

She takes a deep breath. She knows what he is doing and she can feel warmth begin to spread through her body. "Hmm?"

He cocks his head to the side as he slides his trousers over his long and lean legs leaving him only clad in his black boxers. "Did you splash me?"

Lily bites her lip in anticipation. She stares at him as she nods her head yes very slowly.

He smirks. "If you wanted me wet, all you had to do was ask." With that, he drops his boxers. He stands before her completely naked and completely confident in his nakedness.

Lily's eyes roam his body hungrily. She licks her lips as he saunters over to her with that hot look still on his face.

This is going to be good. She can tell.

Never taking her eyes off of his, she sinks down further into the bubbles waiting for his next move. When James reaches her he places a hand on either side of the tub and hovers over her.

He lowers his face to hers and begins to drag his nose along the column of her neck and collarbones humming appreciatively.

"You're skin is so warm and soft." He whispers into her neck. His teeth lightly graze her shoulder and a shiver runs up her spine.

"James." Lily whispers as his head begins to lower to her sternum.

"Yes, love?" He pauses in his ministrations to bring his fiery gaze to hers.

"Join me?" She asks. Her voice breathy and needy.

He rubs his nose sweetly against hers. "Please."

Lily scoots forward in the tub allowing him to nestle in behind her. He cradles his legs around hers and brings her snugly against his chest and rests his chin atop her head. They just hold each other for a minute, laying in companionable silence, relaxing in each other arms. James hums along with At Last by Etta James.

Lily turns her face into James' chest and breathes in deeply. The scent of the rose bubbles and candles is delicious but the scent of her husband is absolutely intoxicating. She loves the rumbling of his chest as she listens to him sing along with one of her favorite songs. She feels the press of his soft lips as he kisses her dewy forehead. Lily looks up at him and smiles.

"I love you."

The corners of his eyes crinkle in that completely charming way as he gives her a boyish smile. "I love you too, baby."

The risqué rhythm of Let's Get It On by Marvin Gaye begins to play on the speaker.

James wiggles his eyebrows 'seductively'.

"Perfect song." He winks at her and rubs his hands together in excitement, eliciting a giggle from her.

His eyes begin wander over her body to the tops of her breasts in reverence. Most of her is covered by the bubbles but one nipple is barely visible through the foam. She sees his pupils dilate before he brings his hand to her and tweaks the rosy bud affectionately. Lily moans appreciatively as he holds her in his palm. She lays her head on his shoulder and watches him as he traces over her form with gentle strokes. He is so romantic in his movements. He loves her body completely, worshiping and taking his time while watching and listening to her reactions to his touch. Watching him bring her pleasure causes her body to light up from within. Now all she can think about is touching him.

She lifts her face to his neck and presses wet kisses just below his ear. Her fingers begin to run through his raven colored curls, scratching and massaging his scalp as she continues to kiss and suck on his pulse point.

James hands move to her back side as she rotates in the bath water. He cups her arse in both hands and pulls her more tightly against him. Lily sits up and straddles his legs making their position more comfortable before lowering herself onto his lap just below his erection.

He pouts at her, obviously wishing she would have gotten right down to business. Lily giggles, and bites her lip. God, she loves it when he pouts. It's so hot.

She tilts forward and takes his pouty lip into her mouth and tugs gently with her teeth, teasing him. "Don't pout, darling." She leans back to gauge his reaction and busts out laughing. He has dramatically pouted his lip out even further, knowing how it makes her laugh every time he does so.

James smiles at her and splashes her in the face with some water. Lily gasps and James laughs adorably.

He grips her around the waist and drags her further up his body, setting her directly on top of his erection. "Sorry, love. I just like you wet."

Lily gives him a wink and whispers in his ear. "I'm soaking. All for you."

With that, Lily raises her hips, grabs his length in her hands, and sinks down onto her husband, allowing him to fill her.

James laughter turns into a drawn out moan. "Lily…fuck." He bites his lip as he watches her ride him. "You're so wet, oh my god."

She braces herself on the edge of the tub as he holds her hips to help her keep a steady rhythm. Their eyes stay connected the entire time and the heat and intensity behind it causes her body to shiver delightfully with each thrust.

James licks his lips. "Baby, you're so sexy. I could watch you all day."

Lily brings her hands to his shoulders and grips tightly before dragging her nails down his chest as a reward for his sultry words. She continues to bounce up and down on him eagerly, sloshing bubbles and water everywhere. She can feel the water fill her along with James. It's a heady sensation.

They pick up the pace, as quickly as one can in a bathtub full of water, and rise to their peaks together. Lily feels her body pool heat and clench tightly around him. She begins to gasp for air as she orgasms. She can feel James climax inside of her as she rides him hard a few more strokes. They are all moans and heavy breathing.

Lily collapses on top of his chest, burrowing her face into the crook of his neck, enjoying her husband and their afterglow.

"That was…" She begins.

She feels him shake his head. "Fucking sexy, is what that was."

Lily begins to giggle but stops at the sensation. He's still inside of her.

James strokes her back. "I've never come so hard in my life." His voice is full of heat and wonder.

She looks up to admire him. His cheeks are flushed and his hair is completely disheveled. He has an attractive little bit of stubble on his chin and cheeks. His lips are swollen and pink and his eyes are blazing. He's so handsome and mouthwatering that she wants to go again when he looks like that. Feeling her gaze, he looks down at her and grins endearingly. The smile only enhances his amazing looks.

"Really?" She asks, wanting to know what he's thinking. She sits up on his lap and clenches her muscles around him, causing his eyes to roll back into his head.

James kisses her passionately for a moment, before leaning back and looking at her in awe.

He shakes his head again. "Watching you and your breasts bounce up and down like that…" He trails off and looks down at her breasts. He brings his lips to her nipple and begins to suckle her, tugging her between his teeth. She sifts her fingers into his hair and holds him to her chest. He cups her in his hands and looks up at her. "It's enough to make a man explode."

He grabs her hips firmly before raising her off of him and placing her on the opposite side of the tub, facing him. He grabs her foot and brings it to his lap. He begins to massage it and her leg.

Lily feels a blush erupt on her cheeks. But she is flattered by his words. "I'm glad I made you happy."

He smiles at her, charmingly, before bringing her scarlet painted toes to his mouth, biting on the pad of her big toe gently. "I'm always happy with you."

She smiles again, loving the feeling of his lips on her bare leg.

"What about you?" He asks with an arched brow.

She pretends to contemplate for a moment, bringing her fingers to her lips in faux thought.

"Well…" She trails off. She looks at her husbands happy and glowing eyes and decides to give him a treat. She leans forward and tweaks his nose affectionately. "I was just given an orgasm by a sex god, so I'm pretty damn happy."

James laughs loudly before tugging her to him. He gives her a languid kiss before grabbing the brass faucet and turning the water on. "Turn around baby, let me wash your hair."

Lily smiles at him and turns around. Dive by Ed Sheehan begins to play as she pulls the scrunchie out of her hair, allowing it to tumble loosely down her back. She grabs her bottle of shampoo off of the cart next to the bath tub and passes it behind her to James. He squeezes out a generous amount and lathers it in between his hands before gently massaging her scalp. She groans in ecstasy at his touch. Lily grabs a wash cloth and her face scrub and cleanses her skin as James rinses out the suds from her hair. She passes him the conditioner and he repeats the process.

Once he is done with her hair they both turn around and Lily washes his hair next.

She smiles and presses kisses to his shoulders as she rinses out his curls. This has to be her favorite part of marriage so far. She loves how they take care of each other everyday. And have so much fun doing it. They are singing along and laughing as they bathe each other.

James turns around and grabs a wash cloth and her bar of soap from the cart and cleans her body, making sure to reach every nook and cranny, paying careful attention to the space between her legs. She moans and he gives her a cheeky wink.

Lily grabs the wash cloth from him and returns the favor, stroking his cock, nice and slowly, cleaning every inch.

His eyes are dark, hooded, as he watches her hand stroke up and down.

Lily brings her eyes to him and flutters her lashes. James breathes in a shaky breath. "Let's get you to bed."

They rise from the water and step out of the tub. James wraps a towel around Lily before grabbing one for himself. He quickly drys himself and grabs their robes off of the hooks behind their door.

Once they are cozy in their robes they stand in front of their twin sinks and brush their teeth. Smiling and laughing at each other in the mirror as their mouths foam and froth with toothpaste.

Lily revers her husband as he leans over the sink and spits out his toothpaste. Doing things with him that were just boring, daily chores done alone before marriage are now exciting and fun and cause her heart to swell with love. He's just so sweet and adorable and watching him live life next to her brings her so much happiness. It's all she's ever wanted, and she gets to do it with him.

They leave the dying fire and blow out the candles surrounding the bathroom. Lily grabs her phone and shuts of the speaker before padding off to their bedroom wrapped in their robes. The only light in their bedroom comes from the fireplace next to Lily's side of the bed. It envelops the room in a cozy and comfortable warmth. They both untie their robes and drop them to the floor before climbing into their comfy and plush bed. James pulls Lily into his side before dragging the covers over them.

He pulls her in for a long and tender kiss, kneading his knuckles into her back, massaging and bringing her body to relax. She runs her fingers through his hair and scratches his scalp gently, knowing how much he loves it.

After a few minutes of lips caressing one another, they snuggle together, holding each other tight.

James strokes Lily's hair and kisses her cheek softly. "Goodnight, baby. I love you.

Lily nuzzles into his chest, breathing him in.

"I love you too, James."

After a moment of silence they hear a light meow and feel a slight thud on their comforter. Alfie paces in a circle for minute before settling down next to James hip, kneading his claws into the fabric and purring lightly.

James gives the cat a few pats before encasing his arms around his wife.

"Goodnight, Alfie."

Lily stifles a sleepy giggle with a yawn.

James and Lily fall asleep in each others arms. Completely in love. With their ginger kitten by their side.


End file.
